conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rafe Adler
Welcome! Hello and welcome to the Conspiracy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Osama bin Laden Conspiracy page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. * ' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. * Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! * Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. Otherwise, you can ask me if you have any questions. * Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. Please be aware that even if you don't, THEY are now watching you, too. We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Koveras Alvane (talk) 19:04, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. I hadn't been on here in a while so I thought I would contribute so I made a page for several conspiracy theories like Paul is dead and Reptilians. By the way I made a Conspiracy Theory with Jesse Ventura wiki if you want to come help me. So far I only have 40 pages and I could really use some help.Wildesheer9876 20:37, August 22, 2014 (UTC)User:Wildesheer9876 I hope you don't mind I saw where the Bohemian Grove page was deleted so I made a new one and it has lots of info from various sites like wikipedia and stuff so let me know what you thinkWildesheer9876 00:24, August 23, 2014 (UTC)User:Wildesheer9876 I hope you don't mind I'm uploading some pictures from the conspiracy theory with Jesse Ventura wiki. There ones for some of the conspiracies on here like Bilderberg Group, Reptilians, New World Order, and Haarp.Wildesheer9876 18:36, August 23, 2014 (UTC)User:Wildesheer9876 1 Okay, I'll join this cool wiki. Thank you for understanding me Grootslang 21:04, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Page defaced on conspiracy wiki I'm not an editor but wanted to point out a defaced page to someone who is. http://conspiracy.wikia.com/wiki/CIA Not sure if it is supposed to be tongue in cheek or not. I didn't make the page so I'm not sureWildesheer9876 21:48, March 3, 2015 (UTC)User: Wildesheer9876 2 I just leave it here: http://truthism.com/ Wildesheer, Could you please allow me to become an admin? There are some pages I would like to protect from vandalism, and I will make a great asset to the wiki. --AKaibni (talk) 22:49, May 5, 2015 (UTC)AKaibni Wildesheer, I found a post explaining how to make somebody an admin right here. --AKaibni (talk) 21:23, May 6, 2015 (UTC)AKaibni That's the thing. I can't find Special User Rights on your profile. The video I watched showed it was in the contributions section, but on your profile where it is supposed to be is a list of deleted contributions.Wildesheer9876 22:37, May 6, 2015 (UTC)User:Wildesheer9876